The Different POVs of Finding the Strength
by ShootingStar96
Summary: A collection of chapters from Finding the Strength that are told in different point of views.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of chapters from Finding the Strength that I have taken a second look at. I decided to write some of the chapters in the opposite point of view. So if there is a chapter originally told in Tris' POV, I will write it in Tobias' POV, and vice versa. I will do some in Tori's or Christina's; I will do them as per request.

At the moment, I am only doing Tobias; my own version of "Free Four". I will not do them in the chapter order. The first one will be posted either this weekend or next weekend.

Please let me know if you have certain request. Feel free to ask for any chapter in any point of view. I will make note of all of the request and try to see what I can do!

Be brave, everyone!


	2. 13: Chapter 12 (Paintball)

I do not own anything, just my ideas!

**Chapter 12: Paintball**

TOBIAS

"Hey, I was wondering where my team went." I say, crouching down next to them. "Lynn texted me saying she shot Uriah trying to get our flag, but it's still protected and they're down a player. How are you guys doing?"

"Honestly," Christina says, "this is hard as hell. I have no clue where it is or where to look anymore."

I run a hand through my hair. I don't know what to do. I look at Tris, and I know she is thinking. She is normally a closed book, no sign of her thoughts creeping through. But as she sits there, her mind in wonder, she doesn't hide. She's smart, and I want to dive into her brain and hear her thoughts.

"Okay," I say, "Christina, why don't you go with Lynn and guard the flag. I'll go with Tris and try to find it."

"Alright, keep your phone on you." And she runs back to where Lynn is with our flag. Now it is just Tris and myself.

"So," I say, "any ideas as to how to find their flag?"

She goes into that state, the one where she thinks and connects dots that are impossible to see to the naked eye. But her eyes are special, and beautiful. So beautiful. She searches through her mind, diving deep under the surface and then I can see something must have clicked.

"We've got to get higher." She says. Higher? What?

"What do you mean?"

"Staying low hasn't worked so far. We have to climb up higher to find the other team."

_Climb higher?_ Of course that's what needs to be done. I hate heights; I hate them so much. I am uneasy to do it, but it's Tris. "Okay, how do you suggest we do that?"

She turns her head, and her eyes stop at the water tower over across the field.

"That's it! Over there, look." She says pointing to the water tower. Without a second thought, she is up and making her way to the tower and climbing up the rusted rungs. What is she doing? It's like she is completely oblivious to the dangers around this idea.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask.

"You don't have to follow me; you can stay on the ground and watch." Stay down here and watch her? No, I am going with her. There is no way I am going to let her do this on her own.

A choice stands in front of me. I can go up with Tris, but be terrified the whole time. I want to be with her, but how do I know my fear won't swallow me up? I can stay down here and watch her climb. I can stay safe on the ground and see her go up there. But if I _do_ go with her... What if something happens up there or something is said? What if?

That one question... What if? It can kill you. Not all at once, but slowly; it will creep up and eat you alive. It will devour you until there is nothing left. The element of the unknown; something that could have happened. Am I willing to let this fear dominate my life?

I can see Tris has already began climbing, and she's getting up there. If I am going to try to conquer this fear, might as well be with her. I want to be with her. I say, "No, I'm coming up with you."

I stare at the rung in front of me for a moment, then I tentatively begin to climb with her. It doesn't take long for me to catch up with her, and I find myself at her heels in only moments. With each foot further from the ground, the more pain I feel in my chest. Air gets thinner the higher you're up, and I can tell that is a true statement.

The only anchor I have at the moment are heels of the black Nike tennis shoes in front of me. They keep pace up the ladder, never staggering. I can just focus on her.

"You having fun?" I say, my breathes short.

"I guess; I mean, I've never done this before so it's a little weird, but a good weird. It's been a while since I've done something out of my comfort zone. But I will say I've never climbed a water tower before." _That makes two of us._

"I'll second that. There is a reason people don't do this on a day to day basis." I try to hide the fact that I hate how high we are, but it's hard.

"I don't know," she says, and I can hear the smirk growing on her face, "it's pretty fun if you ask me. And I'll remind you that you didn't have to come up here; I can do this."

"Undoubtedly. You know maybe I wanted to be up here so I could be here with you."

She must be thinking hard about what I said, because she doesn't say anything back. I hope it didn't startle her, the last thing I need is her running away from me.

We reach the railing and Tris pulls herself up onto the ledge, her feet dangling off the edge. She must be crazy. I get up to the railing, and once I am up, I go back as far away from the edge as I can. It terrifies me the fact that we are so high up. But seeing Tris on the edge, part of her body hanging off, it sends a new fear through me.

"Are you okay? Is it... the height?" She asks me. I knew she would figure it out.

"It's nothing; I'll be fine."

"Undoubtedly." She says, and I know she is mocking me. "Everyone's afraid of something, you know; it only makes us human. How we deal with it, well, that is different for everyone."

"I try to ignore it, pretend my fear doesn't exist."

"I wish it always that easy." She says under her breathe, and I almost don't catch it. I can't help but wonder what _she_ is afraid of. I know there is something, but I know not to ask. "We're not high enough. This tree line is too high, I just need a few more feet."

"Are you kidding? There's no where else to go."

"Yeah there is, look. Right over there is a section of rungs going up a few feet, it's not much but it'll do." I give her a weary look; it's dangerous. I want to tell her she doesn't have to do it, that it's only a game. But I see the stubborn, determined look on her face and in her eyes. "It's okay, if you stay below me, holding on, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'm not letting you do this on your own."

We walk over and she puts her feet on the first rung and I loosely grasp her ankles. Without a thought of hesitation, she begins to climb up. I can tell it isn't enough, that she wants to go up to the top. I want to protest; going up that high will be out of my reach and I won't be able to hold onto her and keep her safe.

"Tris?"

"I'll be fine, it's okay."

I sigh, but don't protest. She climbs higher up, out of my reach, and I try to search her face for any sign. Her smile broadens and her body loosens. Even though she is out of my reach, and am happy for her. That horrible, dark cloud that can consume her is, at the moment, gone. Now, a spark of joy and light is bright in her eye.

"I see it!" She exclaims.

"Great, now would you climb down please?" I can't hide the plea.

She laughs softly; I love that laugh. "Okay."

She slowly makes the descent down the railing. I can see her foot slip before it happens. She begins to tumble down and my heart stops. A scream falls from her mouth, gravity pulling her down. I reach out my arms and I catch her, not faulting a step. She looks into my eyes, and my fear that has been crushing me, demolishes.

"Umm," she says, breaking eye contact, "thanks for catching me."

"I got you, don't forget that."

"Okay. We should start climbing down and go win this game."

"Sounds good to me!" She texts Christina, letting her know where the other team's flag is and we begin to climb down. With every foot closer we get to the ground, the calmer I feel. I reach and grab for her hand as we run in the direction of the other team's flag.

As we make our way to a possible victory, I try to spit out a plan to Tris in between breathes. When I turn to look at her, her face is flushed and a... childish grin consume her face. I can't tell if the plan is sticking in her mind, so I just tell Tris her part. As we get closer, we slow down our pace and find a low place to hide.

I see Uriah, and I edge more onto the balls of my feet, ready to pounce. I make sure my breathes even out and then I jump out of the shrubs, Tris following behind me. Then, it all goes into slow motion. I know everything around me is happening fast, but my brain slows it down for me to analyze it.

I shoot and hit my target every time, guarding Tris as she runs to the tree. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her scurry up the tree. Then, I see her hand pull out the bright orange flag and wave it high for everyone to see. The childish grin that was on her face has transformed into an outright look of joy.

We've won!

She jumps down from the tree and runs out into the open as everyone comes up around. Christina and Lynn run up, finally arriving. The four of us cheer, and not too much longer, the others join us. Somehow, the cheering turns into a who-can-get-the-most-paint-on-the-others contest. Paintballs begin to fly and everyones' jackets get splattered with every color of the rainbow. I think the last time I was this colorful was back in elementary school when Zeke and I tried to make tie-dye t-shirts.

After a little while, the paint in our guns run out. Then it hits me, "Guys, where's Tris?"

Everyone looks around. "Where _did_ she go?" Lynn asks.

"I think I saw her walk off over there," Uriah says, pointing to the other side of the tree line.

"I'll go look for her," I say. "And I'll tell her she's MVP of the game. Right?"

Both Christina and Lynn shake their heads. I make my way over to the other side of the tree line. Hopefully she didn't go off too far. Why would she go off in the first place? I'm pretty sure she was having fun, but I don't know everything about her. Even if I want to learn more.

My heart rate jumps as I see a body sprawled out on the grass, blonde hair laid out all around. I quicken my pace towards her until I see her chest move up and down and her arms move. Okay, she's probably just tired and fell asleep in the grass. No big deal.

As I get closer, I see her jacket is off and laying next to her gun that is beside her. I can see she has a V-neck on which is weird because she never wears anything close to something like that without a jacket. I don't call out her name because I don't want to startle or wake her up.

I am merely steps away when I see it.

The sun shines bright on her paler skin, illuminating her face like a candle. Her lips are turned slightly up, a pleasant thought running rapid through her mind. But there, on her chest, barely peaking above her shirt, a faint scar lays. It is mostly a straight line, but not very faded.

Where did she get this? How did it happen? When did it happen? A million questions come rushing in, but one sticks out: _What is it?_

It looks like it is a scar, but is that what it really is? I take a step closer and try to see more clear, but I step in the light, sending a shadow over her. "Tris... What is that?"

Tris' eyes shoot open, and a look of terror conforms on her face. Her breathing staggers, and she reaches for her jacket to cover up her body. She jumps up and tries to run, but I catch her arm.

"Tris, what's wrong? What is that on your chest?"

"I... I... I can't. I'm sorry... Just let me go!" She tries to wring her arm free, but I hold on tight. She doesn't need to run away.

"No, Tris-"

"STOP! Just leave me alone. Let me go. Just let me go! I knew this was a bad idea." And the tears begin to fall.

"You can't regret coming. You-"

"No, not coming... thinking I could make friends. This was all a big mistake! Let me go, NOW!" She pulls her arm again and I let it break free. That's when she runs.

I am tempted to run after her, but I know she will only push away more if I do that. So she runs, and she takes a part of me with her. I don't know what to do, I want to help, but...

I don't know how. The only thing I can think of is... Tori. If anyone would know what to do, she will. I pull out my phone and call her. It only rings a few times before she answers.

"Hello?"

"Tori?"

"Yes, Four, what's going on? Is Tris okay?"

"About that..."

"What happened?"

"After the game, Tris went off by herself and after a little bit I went to go find her. When I did find her, she didn't have her jacket on and... I saw the scar on her chest."

I hear Tori sigh. "Oh no..."

"She freaked out and ran away. And I don't know where she went."

"I think I do." There is a pause before she speaks again. "Don't worry... She's a big girl, she'll come home." But there is uncertainty in her voice.

"What can I do to help? I fell like this is all my fault."

"No, don't do that. It's not your fault. With this, she just needs her time."

"What is... _this_?"

"That... is for Tris to say."

"She's not going to talk to me, though."

"I know my god-daughter, she'll come home at some time. I'll go looking for her, but she is an independent mind."

"Just, let me know when she's home safe."

"I will. I know you'll want to talk to her, but give her some space. I'll let you know when it's alright to come over."

"Thank you." I hang up the phone and shove it into my pocket. I go home without seeing the others, and that night, I don't sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The first addition! What do you guys think? If you have any specific requests, let me know! I have a poll up on my profile. I try to be a people pleaser. Please review!**

**Be brave, everyone!**


End file.
